


Highlander Nursery Rhymes

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Highlander Nursery Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Highlander Nursery Rhymes

**Highlander Nursery Rhymes**

Sing to 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' 

Amanda had a little Lamb,   
Little Lamb, little Lamb,   
Amanda had a little Lamb-   
And Kenny was his name. 

He tried to take her Duncan's head,   
Duncan's head, Duncan's head,   
He tried to take her Duncan's head-   
That's how he played the Game. 

She said "You CAN'T have Duncan's head,   
Duncan's head, Duncan's head,   
No, you CAN'T have Duncan's head-   
"Cause I'm too fond of It! 

"Oh yes! I must have Duncan's head,   
Duncan's head, Duncan's head,   
Oh yes, I WILL have Duncan's head-   
Or else I'll throw a fit!" 

She grabbed that nasty little Lamb,   
Little Lamb, Little lamb,   
She grabbed that nasty little Lamb-   
And whacked the rotten Sh-t!!! 

(I know it didn't happen that way but it should have) 

* * *

Sing to 'Three Blind Mice' 

Three fine Watchers!   
Three fine Watchers!   
See how they spy-   
My! How they spy!   
Watching the immies is what they call fun,   
There goes an immie now, look how they run-   
Don't interfere or your watching is done-   
Three fine Watchers. 

Three fine Watchers!   
Three fine Watchers!   
Tattoos on their wrists,   
Writing up their lists,   
Who killed whom and who survives,   
Check the new immie when he arrives-   
File the reports in the Watcher archives-   
Three fine Watchers! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001   
  
---


End file.
